Erion
Erion is the main setting for Odin Sphere where all the events in the story take place. Geography Erion is composed of eight major regions surrounding a body of water: Ragnanival, the northern icy region that is home to the Berserkers and Valkyries, ruled by Demon Lord Odin; the forests of Elrit to the northeast, which is unruled and belongs to the native wildlife; Titania to the south of that, the domain of humans and ruled by King Edmund; the Volkenon Lava Pits further south of that, home to the Vulcan race and ruled by the immortal Inferno King Onyx; the Ringford forest of Fairies to the west, ruled by Fairy Queen Elfaria; the ruins of the Kingdom of Valentine further west, the only inhabitants that now dwell there being the Pooka living underground; Winterhorn Ridge even further west, which is the home of the remnants of the Dragon race; and finally the Netherworld Endelphia, land of the dead, to the north west, ruled by Queen Odette. Politics The three major military powers in Erion are known to Ragnanival, Titania and Ringford, as considered by the inhabitants of those kingdoms. The Fire Kingdom under Onyx and Netherworld under Odette actually prove to have military power well above the other three kingdoms, but are not considered so most likely because the two nations seem to keep to themselves. Ragnanival and Ringford spend most of the storyline locked in constant warfare to gain control of the Crystallization Cauldron, while Titania remains neutral, though apparently favoring Ragnanival more over Ringford. This is evidenced by most humans not being even aware of the extent of the existence of fairies, King Edmund's decision to wed his son Cornelius to one of Ragnanival's two princesses (Which one exactly is never specified) and Odin's gift to Titania of a Psypher Sword. While Odette does hate Odin, she refuses to go to open war with the Demon Lord, as she does not wish to endanger setting off the Armageddon spoken of in the prophecies of Valentine and in the Erion Saga. Meanwhile, Onyx does occasionally involve himself in the affairs of the other kingdoms, as he did attempt to wed the Ragnanival princess Gwendolyn and tensions almost flared to the point of warfare between Ragnanival and the Fire Kingdom when Skuldi of the Three Wise Men of Titania captured the princess and gave her to Onyx. Ending as the armageddon started king galleon wanted to find a new way to get to the erion overworld to consume life but halja told him queen blocked the path and revenant appeared that was beldor which was been killed by halja when he attempted to escape from mercedes since mercedes holds him after his battle defeat with her, when ingway helped her by turning him to a pooka and he was unable to cast magic at this form, beldor told that his appearance has been changed but his loyalty remained to them and gives advice that halja can transverse the life and death through out the world so the undead can use this as a gateway to leave netherworld and enter the world and when the halja did the idea he first attacked the ragnanival kingdom and consume the whole of them critically king odin's army told him that his army was been completely annhilated by the force of undead when king galleon runs the netherworld and invaded the kingdom until the last valkyries inside the palace remained until the end of their fight where they all killed leaving odin alone sitting the throne when he attempted to stop the undead army to take over until he gaves up fighting a moment before they approach him, his daughter's soul griselda appears and approaches him and holds his hand odin asks if she's happy with this if this the only happiness for it he would die for it then he dies holding the hand of her daughter's soul griselda, after overtake of the ragnanival kingdom the undead army led by king galleon also had taken the nearby forest which was the forest of elrit including their old castle in the center mountains of the forest which was given to oswald by odin in part of the deal which was taken, occupied and destroyed, then gwendolyn flees and told told brom and the other pookas to go the higher tops of mountains where she supposedly to meet them there but they we're all killed after the mountain collapsed while they we're on the top waiting for gwendolyn to come gwendolyn first flew to the dragon to stop it before meeting them which did not make in time to reach them in the mountains ,the waves of the seas are starting to run over the volkenon pit forcing it's inhabitants to find a new source of life by going to the ruined ringford kingdom forest which was destroyed by beldor using ingway when he was on transformation of the Darkova spell, beldor himself had a control spells on the beast of darkova then it was stopped by cornelius after he stopped the darkova it leaves cornelius exhausted and ingway as heavily wounded then velvet takes cornelius away along to the beneath of the lost valentine kingdom that was been destroyed before by cauldron and only place on the erion that remained not to be affected by the leventhan dragon that destroyed almost of the erion, at that battle from the demon lord odin where she earned a temporary victory and peace, after stopping the odin to take the cauldron since mercedes destroys the valor weapon of odin instead of executing him mercedes spared him and make him return to his homeland because she knows if she kills him his successor would just going to regain again the cauldron that would provide a difficult situation for them to retake, mercedes asked him to drop and leave the ring and return to his home and she also told if that he chooses to die with it, mercedes told him they would invade his homeland and more of his people would even lose more if he is gone, then mercedes fled back to her kingdom but only to find that her kingdom is already ruined and destroyed and dead ingay lying on the ground she told that ingway told her the promise that they would meet again soon after, but not accomplished until onyx arrives and argues with her and mercedes told that she would still insist her bow against him because her mother would not let her down then the two fights leaving each other mortally wounded by onyx find out that mercedes was part of the prophecies and she told that he would not survive with it then it did happen mercedes said her true name then died then onyx dies after stating few words according to her statements, oswald goes back to the path where he has to come back, but he finds that king galleon a former king of titania that is now an undead of darkova beast attacking the city to the ruins then king galleon told that their is a secret that can only one could kill him which was his royal relative then two fights oswald manages to stop him and king galleon was suprised if he was titanian and asked who was his father and oswald told that he never knew his parents but a dragon once told him that his father was a man named edgar and king galleon was surprised with this that after knewing oswald was his grandson through from his son edgar then he dies after telling the truth that he sent the assassins to kill his parents for his father marrying a commoner after defying his requests then he dies after saying he was tricked by destiny, then oswald realized like what melvin told him that he was found raised for something for there he has been used by melvin as a user of belderiver to empower the ringford army and he was just been used as a tool as he stated but until he knows he is the true king of titania only to see that kingdom has been already ruined and dying meanwhile in battlegrounds a lost kingdom of valentine place where cauldron still in active velvet tried to stop it and king valentine told her she was the result of her beloved daughter's betrayal in which he killed her for it velvet told her grand father that he should take it out of her life instead of punishing the world if he has anger for her for his daughter bearing them as an enemy's child then he releases the dragon after the collection of phozons which was been killed by gwendolyn soon after, and then oswald himself, just go farther back to the battle grounds (lost kingdom of valentine) and saved gwendolyn from falling when her wing equipments we're destroyed after her battle with the leventhan after she stopped it by killing the dragon the two we're the crownless lords from the poems both of them we're tired and had sleep on the ground for sometime, velvet finally understand's master krois (velvet's master and teacher since she was a child) teaching that their weapon's blades we're crystals that can be turned to phozons to power the cauldron again so she sacrificed their weapons by turning them to phozons to power the cauldron and velvet will use it to restore the world but cornelius worried it would curse her but velvet still choose to do it then she became a pooka as a curse after the using the cauldron to release the phozons from the cauldron in order to restore the world then oswald and gwendolyn wakes up in the middle of nowhere where every land is ruined, and they thankfully that it was the biggest disaster and being lucky to survive the phenomenon at all, and they had seen the farlands we're being restored by trees and plants coming over them covering the land's ruins, mercedes is reborn as a life world tree being the source of most plants and trees as life supporting, after she died and stating her true name "Yggdrasil" and ingway keep and keeping looking on her flower root on the neitherworld endlessly (maybe) then after the story where alice finished reading she was call down by her mother but before that she wished that pooka come and take this coin as a wish since she knows that the pooka we're looking to this coin and cornelius and velvet comes out and take the coins to complete them using them as wish to king valentine's former soul to make them human again after arguing with it if they should be pooka to live for timeless periods but they chose to live as humans again because it is noble and it will not return their souls when their flesh finally gives up and the two agreed to velvet's favor and they finally wished and they become human again, it is not seen or known if the two couple had a children but they hugged each other and lived for years until they got old and passed away same thing goes to oswald and gwendolyn, it is told the story that they had a children to continue the human race and would be the ancestors of all humanity since that they had descendants as velvet told during her talk argument with her lover cornelius after the disaster and the world restoration by reborn, the new ancestors of humanity in this period started in a small settlements after being married to each other which was only 2 people being a couple they passed the story to their children,grand children, great grandchildren and great-great grandchildren through out the centuries of this story, being told by passing the story down to them,.. unfortunately the story starts to lose it's real accurations and the actual meanings of the plot story events since oswald and gwendolyn never wrote them to records only by story telling Aftermath of the armageddon However, the existence of erion as a true land slowly faded to myth as the next more coming years had passed since that the story had never a writing records but only to be told and passed by through mouths of every passing generation for years through centuries and only to be recalled by the poetry and authors through the statement of story telling that was told to them based on the other's people statements, opinions and stories being stated by them from sometime period of late middle ages which was taked place on plot in early mid 1300s alice was born 1000 years later after the erion was destroyed by armageddon when it was stated in the prophecies, she believed the story of erion saga as fictional world, but not realizing that the story itself was actually real that was once a true land in her period history that she actually lives in that place and her grandfather liked the books Currency Erion uses no standard of currency, and instead all five known coins to be minted are accepted across the continent. Ragnanival Silver from Ragnanival is made of low-quality silver and thus is worth only 1G. Titanian Gold is minted from Titania, from the kingdom's many Gold mines, and is worth 10G. Also, there are the Valentine Coins, which contain small amounts of King Valentine's magic so that all in his kingdom could receive his blessing. It is said that when all the coins are brought together, a single wish can be granted, which is the goal of the Pooka race, to use the wish to break their curse. The Individual coins are the Ariel Coins, which bare the visage of Princess Ariel and are worth 5G, Valentine Coins, bearing the symbol of Valentine and worth 10G and special Commemorative Coins, made in celebration of Valentine's greatness, and worth 20G. The Valentine, Commemorative and the Ariel coins are the only currency accepted at Pooka restaurants, and should be saved for use there. Trivia * The name "Erion" etymology is derived from the greek word language which it means "sea of the lion" or seas of the middle oceans of mediterranean" * the continent of erion may had the same situation to the lost continent of sakria in which was told by a stranger traveler from the 1850s named jophar vorin * the continent of erion also resembles a country in europe in terms of land scatter forms which was denmark * Erion may had been also a real continent that may had been existed but sunk or forgotten through out the history through the recount records of old norse mythologies and combination of work history analyzing carried by william shakespeare * the erion itself from norse mythology was also referred to the viking ages era dating from year 770-1066 A.D. the date period of mid-early medieval ages, * Volkenon lava pits resembles like a ruins of the roman empire but covered in flames because of being fire kingdom, this also may reveals that the time period era of odin sphere may had started just after a century ago when roman empire collapsed in the year 476 A.D. * Kingdom of Titania resembles of france and italy medieval cities * Erion has also a real region existing in real life somewhere in the france Category:Locations